Absorb MP (ability)
.]] '''Absorb MP' , also known as Absorb Used MP and MP Absorb , is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. It restores MP to the user. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Celes Chere can use Runic, which negates a single spell cast and restores MP to her equal to the spell's MP cost. Final Fantasy VII The MP Absorb Materia is a Support Materia that restores the user's MP when the paired ability is used. The amount restored is 1% of the damage dealt, but if the ability heals the target, MP Absorb will hurt the character instead. When linked to Magic and Summon Materia, MP Absorb will apply its effect to all abilities the Materia grants. When linked with a regular Command Materia, MP Absorb will apply its effect to the ability that is highlighted on the Materia. The darkened ability will only gain the effect if the character has another source for that ability; for example, if a character has Level 2 Throw, which grants Coin, the MP Absorb applies to Coin only, and not Throw, unless the character also equips another Throw Materia at Level 1. When linked with Master Command, MP Absorb will apply its effect to all commands in the Materia, plus the Attack and Item commands. (Throw is exempt unless the character has another source for the Throw ability, since Master Command doesn't support Throw as a separate ability). Equipping MP Absorb with Master Command allows the character to gain MP for performing regular attacks, but using healing items and magic will damage the user's MP equal of 1% of gained health. Final Fantasy IX Absorb MP is an ability exclusive to Quina. When Quina has no MP, s/he gains some MP when struck by an enemy's spell. The amount of MP restored is equal to the MP needed to cast that spell. Absorb MP is learned from Promist Ring for 80 AP and takes six Magic Stones to equip. There is also an enemy ability called Absorb MP, which acts like the Black Magic spell Osmose where it drains the target's MP. Tiamat and his crystal form, along with Ozma can use this ability. Final Fantasy X-2 Absorb MP is an ability used by the Black Mage Dressphere, which requires Focus to be learned and requires 10 AP to master. It drains MP from the target, and is used as a Command ability. Final Fantasy Tactics Absorb MP is a reaction ability, the Mystic class learns for 250 JP. It functions by restoring the character's MP with the same amount the enemy has used to cast a spell on the character. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Absorb MP acts in the same way as it did in ''Tactics, restoring MP to a unit equal to the spell just used on it. The Elementalist and the Illusionist can learn Absorb MP from the Lordly Robe for 300 AP. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Absorb MP retains its functionality from the previous two games, and is learned the same way as previously. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities Category:Reaction Abilities Category:Support Abilities Category:Materia Category:Final Fantasy VI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities